2nd cance
by roguemage251
Summary: Ichigo is sent to the past and has the chance to save all his friends and family from their fates. Will this brooding soul reaper be able to make the most of his second chance? Find out with us as he goes through this one more time.


Their were two people in side a creator the size of a town. The first was a 6'9 white male with dark brown curly hair. He had on a white robe with the inside being a dark purple. He was holding a traditional ninja-to. The hilt was crimson red with gold diamond designs, a rectangular, golden guard with odd designs. The blade was stained with the blood of the second guy.

Said guy was a 17 year old white male with short and spikey orange hair. He was wearing a black robe over a white robe. The robes were covered in the guys blood as he slowly bled out. He had a permanent scowl mixed with pain and sadness. The teen had a black katana in his right hand. It was completely black with a small chain connected to the pummel.

 _'It wasn't supposed to go this way, i was going to win this war and kill Aizen then give up these powers to live out the rest of my life as a normal guy with Chad, Rukia, Uriuu, and... Orohime.'_ A lone tear made its way down Ichigos face as he thought of how all his friends were dead then he was filled with unholy rage when an image of the man in front of him shown him raping Orohime and Rukia.

' _Calm yourself Ichigo, Hichigo and i have found a way to stop this all from happening. If you can rip the Hogyoku from Aizens chest we can pour the last of our spirit pressure into it, you will need to think of a time and day and we'll appear their, and don't worry, we will still be with you.'_ said Zangetsu to which the orange haired teen had mentally nodded. Ichigo had raised his hand and ripped the small stone from Aizens chest, enjoying his scream of pain.

Ichigos two tenants got to work quickly and the destination was set immediately.

(6 years in the past.)

An eleven year old Ichigo Kurosaki was just waking up early in the morning to the smell of bacon, eggs, and sausage. _'Tha fuck, i haven't had that smell come up here in years'_ Thought Ichigo as he got out of bed. _'Wait a minute, im in my room from when i was eleven. How s this possible?'_ Thought/asked Ichigo as he walked around the room.

 _ **'Its because we were able to go back in time you retard, your mother is alive and well so in two years the grand fisher will come after you because of your high amounts of spirit energy. In the amount of time we have i can teach you how to use my spirit energy better then those visards ever could plus you will be able to learn to use hollow abilities like the cero and your shinigami abilities like the kido spells, while i am teaching you this the other half of zangetsu can teach you how to use your moms side of the families Quincy abilities like those attacks your Quincy friend,Uriuu used.' said Hichigo as he rubbed his temples.**_

While Ichigo processed this information his emotions waged war. He couldn't decide weather to be excited, saddened, determined, or neutral and with no emotion but he eventually decided on excited and determined.

Ichigo ran out of the room with a big smile and saw his mom cooking breakfast. "MOMMY!" Ichigo said in a loud and excited way. (she looks the same as in cannon) his mom turned to him and smiled a very happy smile as she knelt down to his level. "Good morning Ichigo, how's my little martial artist today?" asked the woman.

"I'm doing great! I feel like i can beat everyone their by myself!" said Ichigo excitedly, earning a stifled chuckle from Hichigo until he thought of the lyrics of a Justin Beiber song that made the hollow hold his ears and beg for it to stop. (To all readers who are fans of JB, this is a fucking joke, don't get butt hurt over it cause i can guarantee that if he ever reads my stories he'll just laugh at it while drinking some expensive ass wine or something from some expensive ass glass while i sit at my desk in my parents trailer, drinking from an old soda bottle and eating from a spaghetti sauce stained plastic plate.)

His mom giggled. "I'm sure you can honey, now eat up and we'll go to the dojo." said the woman.

(10 minutes later)

Ichigo was waiting for his match with the only other top student in the dojo, an eleven year old girl named Tatsuki Arisawa, both kids were masters of three different hand to hand fighting styles and one sword style each.

To him the other fights had been nothing but mere street brawls. (I admit that if someone landed a hit on me with the strike of the average street fighter it would hurt but i would brush it off and keep going) Ichigo and Tatsuki were finally called up and they stood on a large mat, staring each other down. The two opponents thought of how to best finish off their opponent quickly. _'If i remember correctly, Tatsuki was a master of gentle fist, (Yes, this is a taijutsu style from Naruto but it is not enough to make it a crossover in my opinion. I may add a few more things from Naruto into this story) so i will have to be very careful not to get struck in any pressure points'_ thought the orange haired time traveler.

The trainer/sensei walked forward. "You know the rules of the match, no crippling strikes, no groin strikes, (Ichigo sighed in relief as Tatsuki pouted) and no cheap shots. Now, are the two opponents ready?" the two kids nodded with grins plastered to their faces as they got in the basic stances of their favorite stances. "FIGHT!" said the sensei as he jumped backwards.

Tatsuki was on the offensive, she was striking with lightning fast strikes that would end the fight then if she was facing the other kids but these strikes would never be able to hit the orange haired fighter. Ichigo had done nothing but counter and redirect each strike that his opponent sent at him for ten minutes until she got exhausted.

Ichigo flipped over his opponent and sent a round house at her head that she ducked under before donkey kicking towards him as he landed. Ichigo caught the foot and tossed her into the padded wall. He knelt over her with his fist cocked back. "Your finished Tatsuki, surrender." said Ichigo, putting extra pressure on her torso for added effect.

Tatsuki surrendered and Ichigo had helped her up. The class year had ended with Ichigo being rookie of the year and Tatsuki promising to take the title of rookie of the year from him next year.

(2 years later)

A thirteen year old Ichigo and his mom were just leaving the dojo. Ichigo was one of the few who graduated early along with Tatsuki. The teen was wearing a crimson red t-shirt, black cargo jeans, white high tops, and a black, unzipped hoodie.

The mother and son duo were walking down the route to their house that gave them a view of the beach. Ichigo noticed a little girl by the water and tensed up. _'Shit! Grand fisher's here. I hoped he wouldn't be ... time to kill this damn hollow.'_ Ichigos soul left his body holding on to Zangetsu with only one hand.

The orange haired boy slowly walked towards the 'little girl' as Zangetsu dragged across the sand. "Come on out fisher, i know it's you and not an actual human." said Ichigo with cold eyes.

The sand rose and fell showing Grand Fisher standing their. **"Ah, so the brat's a soul reaper, that makes a lot more sense then you being a human. I'm gonna guess you are gonna try to kill me now so lets just skip the whole 'i will be the one to finally end you' speech and get on with it already."** said the hollow. Ichigos eye twitched in annoyance before he dashed at the corrupt soul and slashed it across the shoulder.

The hollow howled in pain. " Don't underestimate me hollow, it will be the last mistake you ever make." said Ichigo with Zangetsu across his shoulder. Fisher was enraged as he ran towards Ichigo. The orange haired soul reaper sidestepped every attack sent his way before slashing grand fisher across the mask.

The doors of hell appeared and opened up behind the hollow who was begging for mercy. Ichigos eyes flashed to that of his inner hollow. "There is no mercy left to give bastard." said the orange haired boy before spartan kicking the hollow into hell.

Ichigo turned around and seen the shocked face of his mom. "Well shit, i have alot of explaining to do." mumbled the young soul reaper.

And so Ichigo spent the next three hours explaining to his mom everything about how these events came to pas, even how she had died in the original time line.

To say that his mom was surprised would be an understatement as her mouth hung open. "So let me get this straight, you are from a different time line and you just saved me from dying to save some little girl that was already dead and devoured by the grand fisher who was never defeated before and you just sent it to hell. Did i miss anything?" asked the woman.

"Yea, you forgot that the hollowfacation that resided within you has manifested within me making me a human, hollow, soul reaper, and Quincy all rolled into one orange haired package. Along with that my zanpakuto has two souls, the hollow manifestation that represents my hollow and soul reaper powers and the old man who represents my Quincy powers. I could go on and on about it but that would just bore you to hear it all for a second time." said Ichigo.

The orange haired woman nodded then they left for home.

XXX

 **AN: This took way to damn long to write. I love to make stories for you all to enjoy but this one took alot of time to make with having to research all the Major events i wanted to reference in here.**

 **Any way i hope this becomes very popular among the fans of this anime.**

 **If anyone has any suggestions plz don't hesitate to let me know, same thing for constructive criticism.**

 **MCL to y'all ninjas**


End file.
